5'10 and Bulletproof
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Just a piece of about Rick in the early days of his 'Wolf' life ... setting up some things for new stuff am working on


**Takes place before Chapter Six during NQH 1; my take on the bar scene now that Rick is the wolf**

The door creaks ever so slightly as he steps in, hand on the hilt of his gun, as he surveys the bar. He looks straight ahead, seeing Hershel sitting on a barstool, nursing a glass of something he can't determine. "Mind if I join you in a round?"

"Who's with you?"

"Me," Glenn mentions nervously, "it's all on Maggie why we're here."

"I guess my daughter doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer when I mention I want to be left alone."

"Beth's worried too," Rick mentions, rubbing his nose. For an instant, the strong scent of whiskey fills his nostrils then he sneezes violently. "Where'd that come from?"

"The wolf doesn't like the smell of alcohol … it sneezed, not you," Hershel tells him. "First time your other half has had a reaction to something."

Sitting on the barstool, Rick picks up the bottle and knocks back a long drink before sitting it down. "True, but we both love whiskey." He cuts his eyes at Hershel with a sly grin. "My tolerance for alcohol is now through the roof, I could drink my weight in it."

"In other words, you can no longer become inebriated … drunk. Lucky you and unlucky you at the same time," Hershel comments. "Now, go back to the house and tell Maggie you found me … in other words, butt out and git! I ain't in the mood for company."

"Not going to happen," Rick growls at him. "We're not leaving you here alone like this."

"Don't growl at me son, I can handle myself!" Hershel snaps.

As he goes to growl again, Rick holds his hand up as he rises. Inhaling deeply, Rick tilts his head to the side. His neck makes an audible crack as he turns to Glenn and Hershel. "We have company coming … the live kind."

"Your eyes," Glenn stammers, "they're gold."

"Well now," Hershel comments and looks at him, "first time I've seen you manifest quite like this. You are an interesting individual."

"Yea well, what can I say," Rick comments as he turns his back to the door. Leaning over, he pulls a glass out then another bottle. "You might want to sit Glenn, they're almost here."

"How many?" Glenn asks, sitting beside Hershel.

"Two." He pauses for a moment then uncorks the bottle. "Here they come." As he begins to pour a glass of amber liquid, the doors open as two men appear. "Welcome gentlemen, can we offer you a drink of some sort?"

"Much obliged stranger. Haven't seen you folks in town lately, where you from?" one asks.

"Hey, aren't you Hershel Greene?" the other asks. "I know your daughter Maggie, we went to high school together. I'm Denver Platt."

"Nice to meet you," Hershel comments coolly. "Are there other folks in town?"

"They're around," the other mentions.

"Walkers probably," Rick snorts.

"Why you say that pardner?" Denver asks.

"I can smell the blood on your hands and clothes," Rick growls softly as he knocks back the glass of amber liquid. "Let me guess, they protested a little too much for your liking?"

"You could say that," Denver comments coolly. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

His grip on the glass continues to strengthen till the glass shatters in his hand. "Hershel, Glenn, would you two mind stepping outside for a moment?"

"Why?" Glenn asks. "Uh … Rick."

Standing up to his full height, Rick turns and glares at the two men. "Glenn, go now! It was not a request, or for you Hershel!"

"His eyes, look at them! They're gold," Denver chuckles. "Sort of reminds me of that bitch we met a few days ago."

"What?" Rick asks, shaken briefly. "What about a woman with golden eyes?"

"She killed two of our friends before dashing off into the woods. She was some sort of werewolf or dog creature," the other man mentions. "We got a couple of good shots off at her, haven't seen her since. Why? You her honey or something?"

"Something like that," Rick growls as his fingernails extend into claws.

"He's one of them!" Denver yells and fires a shot at him.

Hershel and Glenn watch as the bullet bounces off Rick as he advances on the two men. "What the hell did you do with her!" Rick snarls, reaching for them. His fingers dig deep into their flesh, lifting them off the floor effortlessly. "Where is she!"

"She took off through the woods after we shot her!" Denver yells.

Leaning his head back, he howls long and deep before proceeding to rip the two men apart with his razor sharp claws. He drops their bodies onto the floor as he bolts out the door. As he hits the street, he leans his head back and howls long and loud before bounding into the woods. Hershel and Glenn step to the front door and gaze after him.

"Should we follow him?" Glenn asks.

"No, let's get back to the farm and check on everyone," Hershel replies. They leave the bar and go to Rick's jeep, climb in and pull away.

Rick bounds through the woods effortlessly, feeling his muscles lengthen and stretch as he begins to change into the wolf. He propels himself forward, onto his hands, which transform into his front legs. His back lengthens as his shirt rips, fur appearing where hair had been. His legs extend backwards as they lengthen to his hind legs. As he hits the tree line, the man Rick Grimes is gone and there is nothing left but the wolf. Extending his snout into the wind, he looks left then right then begins to slowly trot out of the woods then down the road. He stops every so often, sniffing the air and looking for walkers as he goes. Snarling as he smells one, he turns and goes after it. He trots slowly at first then bolts after it. As the walker turns to the sound of him growling, a form dives out from the tall grass and tackles it. He stops as loud snarling erupts then ends as hurriedly. As he moves closer, the form of a woman rises with golden eyes like his. He stops and stares at her. "Well hello handsome, and who do you belong to?" she asks, tilting her head at him. "I haven't seen one like you before."

"I could ask you the same thing," he speaks, startling himself.

"Oh well then hello there handsome," she smiles and comes over. She drops to the ground, sitting cross-legged, as she stares at him. "You're cute."

"You're not bad on the eyes either." He feels a blush creep to his cheeks as he says it, but it's true, she's quite gorgeous: golden eyes, shoulder length black hair with creamy supple skin, patched jeans, ripped tank top and no shoes. "Road doesn't hurt your human feet I take it. Your feet aren't calloused or hurt."

"I love the feel of tar underneath them. I'm Angelica, who are you?"

"Rick."

"We could mate you know, me and you, make us a bunch of werewolf babies and raise them together. What would you think about that?"

"Beth would kill me."

"Oh, so you're neutered then … strictly a one woman wolf. I thought our kind were a bunch of free-lovers, mating with whomever we want whenever we want."

"I am new to this," he replies.

"What do you mean 'new to this'?" she asks.

"I just found out about maybe a month ago that I am this," he says as he scratches behind his ear. "Damn I love being able to do that."

"Wait, so you weren't born a wolf then? Where were you born?"

"Here in Georgia, King's County actually. Why?"

"This is incredible, I've never met a wolf from outside our tribe before," she giggles. "Can I see the real you?"

"Why?"

"Why not." Shaking his shaggy head and concentrating, he reforms into Rick and stares at her. "Damn handsome, even the human side is a hottie."

"Thanks," he blushes. "Are you all right? Those jerks in town said they shot at a female like me."

"Oh that wasn't me, that was my sister Mara. I've been looking for those assholes to pay them back."

"They're dead, I shredded them." He looks at his chest, noticing the bullet burn. "Who would have taught … 5'10" and bulletproof."

"And easy on the eyes," she grins and licks her lips. "Wanna mate for fun? I haven't had a good toss lately."

"No but you are a bit too young for me," Rick replies.

"Oh great another one … why can't you men get past the point I am 117."

"117 … I thought you were just 17. I'm only 38."

"Oh wow, you really just came into your own then. Wow, what caused it?"

"I woke up from a coma and I was like this. I had been in the coma before all this with the walking dead happened, got shot in the line of duty."

"You must have a wolf in your background then," Angelica grins, moving closer to him. "That's the only way you can be one."

"I was told it was a form of genetic mutation due to what happened to raise the dead," he tells her as he holds his arms out. "Angelica please, just back off. I am not interested."

"Leave him alone sis, he's still human," a voice catches them off guard. They turn to see a woman who looks identical to Angelica standing there. "Thanks for killing those jerks for me."

"You're welcome," Rick speaks and rises. "I'm Rick."

"Mara, I see you met Angelica." She suddenly appears beside them. "You're still human Rick, you need to let go and be the wolf."

"I don't know if I can. I can be a bit of a scary person when I let loose."

"We all felt that way in the beginning but you'll be stronger if you do. You'll be able to do so much more once you shed your human side. How old are you?"

"38."

"138, nice."

"No, just 38. Like I was telling your sister, I just found out about this maybe a month or so ago. I haven't been the wolf all my life like you two. I'm new at this."

"He's not from our tribe, he was born here in Georgia," Angelica adds.

"Damn," Mara hisses. "Look, there's something you need to know … the walkers are taking over the world, there's no room left for us or humanity. We have found a safe haven in South Carolina if you're interested in coming with us. We can use all the help we can get, especially new blood too."

"Sorry, I have a son and woman to take care of," he replies. "I appreciate the offer, maybe we'll see you up in South Carolina."

"Sorry, humans are not allowed … wolves only. If you bring humans into our camp, they will be dinner and that's a fact," Mara tells him. "Look, get your people and start heading as far north as you can. The walkers can't handle the cold weather and we're bred for it. Just make them head north and get out of the South. Come on Angelica, we're running late to meet the others. It was nice to have met you Rick."

"Later handsome, you might want to go ahead and mate with your lady," Angelica chuckles softly as they bound off into the tall grass. "She's lucky to have you."

Shaking his head, Rick watches them till they vanish. Rising upwards, he stretches and looks at where he's at. A few moments pass then the sound of his Jeep hits his ears. Grinning, he shakes his head and steps onto the road and sticks his thumb out as he starts walking. A few moments pass as the Jeep pulls up beside him. "Need a lift?" Glenn asks with a laugh.

"Where have you been?" Hershel asks as Rick climbs in back.

"Meeting the locals," he comments and leans his head back, closing his eyes. "Wake me when we get back to the farm, I need a nap."

"What did you mean by meeting the locals?" Hershel asks as Glenn taps his arm. He follows Glenn's finger to where five wolves are standing in a field, watching the car as it passes. "I see now what you meant."

"Horny ass bitches," Rick chuckles to himself as they continue driving.

"Oh really, were they wanting to get a leg up?" Glenn asks with a laugh.

"They were wanting a litter," Rick scoffs. "I am not a litter man, I am happy the way things are with me, Carl and Beth. We are a family, end of discussion."

"Since when?" Hershel asks, looking in the mirror at him. "Do we need to have a discussion about you, me, my good foot and a shotgun?"

"No … Glenn gave me the cliff notes version," Rick chuckles and opens an eye to stare at Glenn.

"You are a jackass!" Glenn laughs as they continue driving. "By the way, your eyes are blue again."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," Rick yawns and finally dozes off.


End file.
